Here to stay, no matter now far you go!
by crzygrl
Summary: this story is dedicated to kayla & sara! hope you guys get better! also for the other peeps on ffic PLZ read & review THEY R GREATLY APPRECIATED!


Here to stay no matter how far you go!

Authors note – Hi I would make a funny remark right about now, but as things happened last night to two of the most important people in my life became seriously ill so I will refrain from making any funny comments because I quite frankly can not be bothered! This story is dedicated to Sara, one half of Sara and Gabriella and my mommy Kayla Louise.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas, in the early morning sun surprisingly the Las Vegas Nightshift team had, had a slow night the weather had made the criminals go into hiding were they taking a day off? Sara and Catherine were sat in the break room laughing and joking about Greg's shirt.

"Where does he get his shirts?" Catherine asks

"I don't know but I wish he would send them back, they give me a headache!" Sara said rubbing her forehead

"Morning ladies!" Warrick greeted before walking over to the coffee pot "Anyone for a coffee?"

"Yes please!" Catherine said practically throwing her coffee mug at Warrick "Sara you not having any?"

"No honestly don't feel like it!" Sara replied still rubbing her forehead "Has anyone got an Aspirin?"

"Dam girl you must be ill, not wanting coffee!" Warrick remarked "Maybe Grissom has some you could use?"

"No those are special ones just for him!" Sara replied groaning "You know maybe that offer of the girly night might help!"

"Ok good to know that you finally caved in!" Catherine said smiling "Lindsay will be thrilled!"

Oh yes Lindsay, Catherine's fourteen year old daughter that for some strange reason really liked me, Sara Sidle the women that all feared, or so I thought!

"Yea, so who else is going to be there?" Sara asks

"Well you, me and Lindsay!" Catherine replies sighing after taking a sip of coffee

"Oh ok? Thought she would invite more of her friends!" Sara remarks

"Lindsay has, invited her friends!" Catherine replied receiving a blank expression from Sara "You and me Sara, that's all she wants to be there, I don't know what you have done or said to my daughter but your all she talks about these days!"

"Really? That's really sweet!" Sara replied grinning

"Lindsay also asked when are you and Gil going to have a kid?" Catherine asked laughing when Warrick dropped his coffee mug

"What?" Sara asked "Why she ask that?"

"I honestly don't know!" Catherine replied "Warrick you ok?"

"Yea, what ever gave you the idea that I wasn't ok?" Warrick asks wiping the coffee from his shirt

"Well you're dripping and standing in broken glass!" Catherine replied grinning "Ok shift's almost over, you ready Sara?"

"Yea just need to grab my bag and car keys!" Sara replied "Meet you outside?"

"Where do you think I'm going?" Catherine replies giggling and walking out the room

"You really are not with it are you?" Warrick remarked

"Yea I suppose I am, but with having a girly night it may help? If not well we will see about that when it comes to it! See you later!"

"Yea later Sar!" Warrick replied

Sara walked out of the break room and towards the locker room, where Catherine stood tapping her foot and holding onto her bag and car keys.

"Took you long enough!" Catherine said pretending to be annoyed "I could have been home and back again!"

"Yea sorry!" Sara replies "Won't be long Drama Queen!"

"Morning ladies!" Greg shouted walking into the locker room "How are we this fine morning?"

"Be better when you tone down your shirts and your voice!" Sara replied wincing "Volume control Greg!"

"You love me really!" Greg said puffing out his chest

"What I would love is for you to stay quiet, but you with your feeble mind don't comprehend that!" Sara said in one breath the level of her voice rising

"Whoa Sar remain calm!" Greg said putting his hands in front of him

"I am calm when I'm not around you!" Sara barked "You ready Catherine?"

"Yea sure!" Catherine replied to the back of Sara's head "Greg you never learn!"

"What did I do wrong this time?" Greg asks

"By just being an idiot!" Catherine replies "Bye Greg!"

Catherine walks out of the lab to find Sara sat on the hood of Catherine's car, biting her nails.

"When did you start biting your nails? Why are you not in your car?" Catherine asks opening her car

"I came to work with Gil last night, guess I forgot!" Sara replied "As for the biting the nails, just now I guess!"

"Well stop it, it's a bad habit!" Catherine replied "Come on get in, we can stop off at your place get whatever you need and then have a party!"

"Thanks Catherine, guess I have been doing too much recently!" Sara replied getting in the car and fastening her seatbelt "Party? Thought it was just a sleep over?"

"You really are clueless! A sleepover is like having a party!" Catherine replies driving off "Food, drink well juice can not get drunk with a teenager in the house and loads of fun! Have you never had a sleepover?"

"What sort of a question is that?" Sara snapped but then sighed "Sorry!"

"Sara what is wrong?" Catherine asks very concerned for her friend "Your snapping at everyone!"

"Sorry, I just don't know!" Sara replied wiping at her eyes "I just, well when I was a child I never had sleepovers my parents were against them, they were against anything I did! Why they had me and my brother I'll never know!"

"Well sounds like you had a bad childhood!" Catherine replies pulling into Sara and Grissom's townhouse "Whoa I still can not believe you live here, with Gil of all people!"

"You're a nutter do you know that? How long have me and Gil been dating?" Sara replied giggling and getting out of the car "You coming or what?"

"All depends if Bruno will run at me again, as if I'm his dinner!" Catherine replied shaking at the thought

"Don't worry he was only saying hello! Want me to go in first and hold on to him?" Sara asks

"No I'll be fine!" Catherine replied getting out of her car and locking it following Sara slowly

"Cath he won't bite!" Sara said laughing at Catherine who looked like she was moon walking "Bruno just loves seeing new faces!"

"Now new must I be?" Catherine asks "I have been here a lot since you got him!"

"Well apart from and Gil then you must be his next favourite person!" Sara replied opening the door

"Yea that he slobbers all over!" Catherine whispered "Wow this place has changed so...mu!"

Catherine abruptly stopped what she was saying, which made Sara run out of the bedroom to find just Catherine's shoes.

"Catherine where are you?" Sara asks getting worried

"Imunderthedog!" Catherine said "Helpmeupwillyou?

"Bruno come over here!" Sara said to Bruno who looked at her and sat up beside Catherine

"I thought you said it would be safe? I got smothered down there, what you feeding this dog?" Catherine asked getting her breath back

"Dog food!" Sara replied "Here let me let him out and you can sit down there!"

Catherine, with Sara's help got up off the floor and onto the sofa, Sara then dragged Bruno outside so that Catherine could recover and Bruno could get rid of some of his energy before Gil got home.

"You never answered my question!" Catherine shouted at the bedroom door

"What question was that?" Sara replied opening the door carrying three bags

"What on Earth have you got three bags for?" Catherine asks smiling "The question was about your childhood!"

"Oh I see, uhh I don't want to talk about it!" Sara replied "As for three bags I didn't know what to bring!"

"Sleepwear, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, clothes for tomorrow!" Catherine explained "Why what have you got?"

"All those items, plus a few extras!" Sara replied

"What sort of extras?" Catherine asks "What possibly could you want extra?"

"Well my and don't laugh Catherine when I tell you this!" Sara said waiting for Catherine nod of the head "Well my soft Dinosaur, the one that Gil brought me for a birthday present! I don't seem to be able to sleep without it!"

Catherine stood open mouthed at Sara; Sara smiled and pulled out her furry friend.

"Oh Sara its lovely!" Catherine eventually said "Why would I laugh? I have a soft Lion that I sleep with, Lindsay thinks I'm crazy, she's proberly right, and I can't sleep with it either!"

Sara laughed and threw her Dinosaur at Catherine, who in turn threw a pillow at Sara's head, which missed and hit Bruno on the nose.

"Oh my god Bruno I'm so sorry!" Catherine said containing a giggle when Sara went and kissed Bruno on the head "Sara?"

"What? You hurt my baby!" Sara said standing with her hands on her hips

"Good god women, it's a dog!" Catherine groaned picking up two of Sara's bags "Jesus Sara what else you got in here?"

"Well we are having a girly party, we will need girly music!" Sara replied "That is my whole collection!"

"Ok? I do have music at my house!" Catherine said opening the door "Are you coming or what these bags weigh a ton!"

"Bye Bruno, now don't open the door to any strangers!" Sara said "Actually forget anything I just said, you are a dog!"

"Sara get your butt out here!" Catherine shouted revving her car engine "Lindsay won't wait forever and neither will I!"

"Ok remain calm!" Sara shouted "Bruno your Aunt Catherine needs to take a chill pill or something along those lines, be good puppy!"

Sara waved goodbye to Bruno and closed the door tossed her remaining bag on the backseat and fastened her seatbelt.

"You're very impatient aren't you?" Sara says laughing at Catherine jumping up and down in her seat "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No just excited!" Catherine squealed "PARTY!"

Sara laughed out loud and Catherine pulled out of the driveway and towards her house only a few minutes away, Catherine kept sneaking little looks at Sara who kept smirking at Catherine who was excited and not her normal self.

"You know you're contagious!" Sara remarked "I'm getting excited now!"

"Wohoo!" Catherine exclaimed taking her hands of the wheel for one second

Sara shook her head and watched the road, Catherine pulled into her driveway and waiting at the door was Lindsay checking her watch.

"We have a greeter!" Catherine says "Must be just as eager as me!"

"Yea don't I know it!" Sara replied "Come on then let's not keep the girl waiting!"

Sara climbed out of the car, fetched her bags and walked over to Lindsay who hi fived her and walked in the house leaving Catherine to lock the car and close the door.

"Hey thanks for leaving me guys!" Catherine groaned "Where's the love?"

"Aww sorry mom!" Lindsay replies "Hey guess what?"

"Uhh what?" Catherine replies "What have you planned?"

"Did you know that Sara has a tattoo? On her butt!" Lindsay says "Awesome can I get a tattoo?"

"No you can not!" Catherine replies "How did you see Sara's tattoo on her butt of all places!"

"Come on mom it was a joke!" Lindsay replied giggling "Sara she fell for it!"

"I told you not to involve me!" Sara said at the kitchen door way "Thanks a lot partner!"

"Any time!" Lindsay replied "Mom come in and close the door, you're letting the heat out!"

"Uhh ok!" Catherine replied closing the door "Oh thanks for the drink Sara!"

"No problem, so what do we do first?" Sara asks sitting on the floor

"I do have furniture, you don't have to sit on the floor!" Catherine says smiling

"I like sitting on the floor, why you got a problem with it?" Sara asks "I mean I could always go home and sit on my floor!"

"No problem, you are staying right where you are!" Catherine replied "Who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Oh me!" Lindsay squealed "Come on Sara it will be fun!"

"No doubt!" Sara replied "Ok count me in!"

"Excellent!" Catherine said

After playing several rounds of truth or dare and finding out things that would rather had been left un said, Lindsay stood up and groaned.

"Be right back, my stomach hurts!" Lindsay said barely above a whisper

"You ok Lindsay?" Catherine asks "It's not that time again?"

"No mom this feels different!" Lindsay replied "Ouch!"

"Lindsay let me help you to the bathroom!" Sara begged

Sara helped Lindsay up off the floor and towards the bathroom, Catherine collected up the glasses on took them to the kitchen where she started to fill them up again until she heard Sara shouting her.

"CATH?" Sara shouted "COME HERE NOW!"

Catherine rushed from the kitchen towards the bathroom to find Lindsay as white as a sheet and Sara frantically wiping at her head with a wet cloth.

"What on earth is wrong?" Catherine asked calmly

"Lindsay just went pale, couldn't move and won't stop sweating!" Sara said the panic clear in the voice "Call an Ambulance!"

"Ok!" Catherine replied running from the bathroom to the living room where her cell phone and house phone lay "Oh come on pick up!"

__

Hello which service do you need?

"Ambulance please!" Catherine shouted down the phone

__

What's the address please?

"The address is uhh oh god it's 55 Grant Avenue in Nevada!" Catherine replied "Could you please hurry?"

__

Ambulance has been dispatched, can I ask a few more details? Regarding the patient!

"Yea of course!" Catherine replied "My daughter was complaining of stomach pains, she went to the bathroom and now can't move and is sweating!"

__

Is anyone with your daughter? Is she breathing? Has she been sick?

"Yea she's with my best friend, uhh hold on I'll ask!" Catherine said "SARA HAS LINDSAY BEEN SICK? IS SHE BREATHING?"

"YES TO BOTH QUESTIONS, WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" Sara shouts

"I DON'T KNOW SARA?" Catherine shouts "How long you going to be, my daughter is breathing and has been sick, please hurry!"

__

"Help is on its way, what I want both you and your friend to do is remain calm, can you do that for me?

"Yea of course!" Catherine replied "Sorry!"

__

Its quite alright,how old is your daughter?

"She's fourteen and my world!" Catherine said sobbing "Can you tell me what it could be?"

__

I would but I'm afraid I'm not allowed too, so sorry about that! Can I hear the sirens?

"Yea so can I!" Catherine replied "SARA THE AMBULANCE IS HERE!"

"WELL THANK GOD FOR THAT!" Sara shouts "I COULD HAVE GOT HERE FASTER!"

Catherine walked over to the front door and let the paramedics in, who ran straight towards the bathroom where Lindsay was groaning in pain, they put Lindsay on to a stretcher and carried her back out the bathroom followed closely by Sara holding her hand, Catherine started to cry at the sight of her only child in pain and being loaded into the Ambulance. Catherine was told she would have to make her own way to Desert Palms.

"Cath come on, Lindsay needs you to remain calm!" Sara said trying not to cry herself "Look I'll drive because you are in no fit state too!"

"Either are you!" Catherine replied "You have had no sleep!"

"Look I'll manage, now get in the car!" Sara replies looking down at herself in her nightwear

"But I'm in my Pyjamas!" Catherine groaned

"So am I, so is Lindsay so what!" Sara stated getting angry "Cath if I have to drag you in this car I will, now get in!"

Catherine got into the car and closed her eyes letting the tears flow, Sara followed the Ambulance closely using her sirens and flashing lights, Sara tried and failed to remain strong for Catherine but knowing that her best friends daughter was ill made Sara start to cry and driving more and more difficult. Sara silently prayed that Lindsay would be ok, she wanted Lindsay to be ok.

TBC

well hope ya'll like PLZ REVIEW they r GREATLY apprectiated!


End file.
